The present invention relates to a lint blower for circular knitting machines, more particularly to a lint blower having a plurality of electric fans each mounted on an arm adjustably mounted around a rotatable frame which is driven by a driving device independent from the electric fans.
Circular knitting machines produce lint when they are in operation. The lint may stick to various parts of the machine and may cause the machine to breakdown. Therefore, a lint blower is employed to blow the lint away from the circular knitting machine.
Generally, the lint blower for a circular knitting machines is installed within the machine to blow the lint from inside out. Because of the construction of circular knitting machines, lint blowers for circular knitting machines are designed to produce air streams that rotate around the center axis of the circular knitting machine so as to blow air against various parts of the machine.
One of the most commonly used lint blowers for circular knitting machines comprises a plurality of electric fans each adjustably mounted on an arm adjustably supported by a rotatable frame, wherein the electric fans are so mounted to produce air streams in a generally tangential direction with respect to the rotatable frame so that the rotatable frame is rotated by the reaction of the thrust of the air streams produced by the electric fans.
In such an arrangement as described above the rotating speed of the rotatable frame depends on the direction of each air stream which further depends on the setting of each electric fan. When the electric fans are set to produce air streams in the desired directions the rotating speed of the rotatable frame may not be adequate; and when the electric fans are set to attain an adequate rotating speed of the rotatable frame, the directions of the air streams produced by the electric fans may not be proper to blow away the lint as desired.
Therefore, it is the main object of this invention to provide a lint blower for circular knitting machines, the lint blower having a plurality of electric fans each adjustably mounted on an arm which is adjustably mounted onto a rotatable frame driven by a driving device to rotate independently.